


Duel

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Of The Day, Duelling, M/M, Slight sexual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry and Draco practice their duelling techniques.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Duel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PollyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/gifts).



> For PollyWeasley who wanted _Exhilaration._

Harry wasn’t sure he was supposed to find duelling practice _quite_ this exhilarating. 

A Trip Jinx had rendered Draco incapacitated, but only for a second. Now the blond was back on his feet, hissing out a Binding Hex that Harry only dodged at the last second. 

“You’re getting slow, Potter,” Draco grinned, repelling his Bat-Bogey Hex with ease. “Good job you’ve got me to keep you on your toes.”

Harry laid down his wand with a rueful smile “You’re sweat slicked, pink cheeked and panting. _Salazar_. The day I’m not distracted by that sight is the day I give up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
